Chapt three Inuyasha
by Ronin-Lock
Summary: Sorry this is chapter three in my inuyasha story.Unfortunatly for some reason it isnt letting me add on to my other stories


Inuyasha walked past Miroku to his front gate. The front gate was covered in vines. As was most of the pathway up the cottage. Then he opened his mouth and turned, but Miroku seemed to have lost himself in studying the plants and designs.  
  
"Thanks Miroku."Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Miroku blinked and shook himself out of his funk. "Why are you thanking me Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and unlatched the creaky gate, "for noticing me and actually talking to me."  
  
Miroku began to laugh, Inuyasha half turned to stare at him.  
  
"W-what's so funny!" He demanded.  
  
Miroku put a hand on his shoulder still slightly laughing. "Why would you thank me for talking to you? I should thank you. You have such an interesting personality."  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly and growled, "are you mocking me?"  
  
Miroku coughed to cover up his laughing and shook his head slightly. "No, I'm not." Suddenly Miroku leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha stared, his face an unnatural shade of red, as Miroku strolled down the sidewalk whistling.  
  
"W-what just happened?" Inuyasha asked himself. I think Miroku just kissed you. He answered himself.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head muttering, then walked down his moss covered pathway stones and onto his doorstep.  
  
With a sigh he pushed open the door, immediately being greeted with a glare from his mother.  
  
"Where have you been Inuyasha?" She demanded.  
  
"At school. Its something that all kids go to mother." Inuyasha replied gently.  
  
His mother took an unladylike swig of beer and eyed him. Then she got up from the small table and stumbled to her room.  
  
Inuyasha gazed after her a moment, sadness filling eyes, then walked to the yellow and cracking fridge and opened the door. Moldy sandwich bread and near sour milk greeted him.  
  
Inuyasha reached past all that to grab the jam from the back.  
  
He dropped his books on the table, hoping his mother did not knock them off before he returned.  
  
He then walked right back out the door, this time shutting the door behind him. Inuyasha walked out and into the forest behind his house. He smiled, squinting slightly against the prisms of sunlight that shown through the fresh green leaves.  
  
Inuyasha reached up and caught one of the large branches of his favorite oak. He pulled himself up and into the mighty tree. Sitting in the crook of the tree he tilted his head up slightly, wind blowing his hair.  
  
I love this place.someday I'll leave that world.that world of hate and bloodshed.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head, causing his long dark tresses to snake around his throat and thwap him in the face.Irritated, Inuyasha brushed it away and then his breath caught in his throat as below him he saw walking some sort of beautiful spirit.. KIKYO.  
  
Inuyasha stared as she walked to sit beneath his tree in her school uniform.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." She greeted in an emotionless voice.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and stared down at her, Kikyo craned her neck so she was staring into his eyes. Inuyasha abruptly turned to gaze up at the sky. Kikyo below him grinned and continued watching him.  
  
"How did you know about this place?" Inuyasha asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I sensed you." Kikyo replied simply and shrugged.  
  
"Sensed? What are you a witch or something?" Inuyasha turned to once more gaze down at her.  
  
Kikyo smirked and leaned back against the tree. "Something like that. Though I'm sure you don't mind since you are not exactly normal either."  
  
Inuyasha bit his lower lip, "how did you know?"  
  
"As I said before.I sensed you. You have demon blood flowing in your veins."  
  
"Only a little.I only change to a demon once a month."  
  
Kikyo snarled slightly and stood to glare at him. "Inuyasha! For too long I have ignored the murders! Suspicious murders where the victims had long claw marks raked across their necks and down to their stomachs.I know it was you. You filthy demon." She spat.  
  
Inuyasha looked hurt, yet stood. He leaped from the tree to stand in front of her; hands folded into his long sleeves.  
  
"I can't help it. And if you were a demon neither could you Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo gave him another one of her smirks, "I am not a demon though Inuyasha. And I intend to kill you to end the race of demon bloods that live in Tokyo."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his feet, "Then you too, will be a murderer."  
  
But as he looked back up, Kikyo had already disappeared. Inuyasha turned and walked back to his house.  
  
*Mwahaha.. Get ready for chapter 3.. Shifty eyes* 


End file.
